1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a hard disk drive (HDD), and more particularly, to a HDD that can precisely limit a rotation range of a head stack assembly (HSA).
2. Description of the Related Art
An HDD is one example of an auxiliary memory device used in computers, MP3 players, mobile phones, etc. The HDD records data in a disk or reads and reproduces the data recorded in the disk by using a head stack assembly (HSA) including a magnetic head. The HSA is mounted on a base member and pivots clockwise or counterclockwise such that the magnetic head moves to a location where the data is to be recorded in the disk or a location where the data has been recorded. The HDD includes a crash stop to limit a pivoting range of the HSA.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional HDD including a crash stop 30.
Referring to FIG. 1, an HSA 15 is capable of pivoting within a range defined by a tail portion 16 and the crash stop 30. A voice coil motor (VCM) 20 is mounted on a base member 10 of the HDD to pivot the HSA 15. The voice coil motor 20 includes a pair of magnets 21 and 23 which are arranged on a lower part and an upper part of the tail portion 16, and a pair of yokes 25 and 27 to support the magnets 21 and 23. A VCM coil 17 is wound around the tail portion 16.
The crash stop 30 includes a pin 31 and a damper 33. The damper 33 is made of rubber and encloses the pin 31. The damper 33 is press-fitted into a hole in the lower yoke 25. Because of an assembly tolerance variation, the crash stop 30 may be mounted into the lower yoke 25 at a slant from a vertical orientation with respect to the base member 10. The assembly tolerance variation can occur upon press-fitting the damper 33. In addition, another assembly tolerance variation may exist when the lower yoke 25 is mounted on the base member 10. In this case, the overall assembly tolerance variations of the crash stop 30 increases, thereby affecting the pivoting range of the HSA 15. Accordingly, HDDs have different HSA pivoting ranges. Furthermore, if the pivoting range of the HSA 15 is less than a designed range, there is another problem in that a volume of data to be recorded in the disk is reduced.